Adventure of Bill and the Myrs Book 1
by masteratwriting42
Summary: A Fanfiction that combines the world of Elder Scrolls and Magic the Gathering. A story about a boy, his girlfriend and their robotic friends called Myr.


**The Adventures of Bill and the Myrs**

Rise of Laden

Prologue

Long ago on the plane of Mundus, on the planet Nirn and on the Island of Jeer lived five kingdoms; Humans, Catfolk, treefolk, Elves and the artifact creatures know as the Myr. The Myr were not native to Jeer the came here from the plane of Mirrodin with the help of the planeswalker Venser. The five kingdoms battle each other for years until the god Meyer put an end to the fighting. During this time the humans had captured the great Myr warrior Leaden and corrupted him making him attack his own kind. The remaining myrs escaped into the wild and were never seen again. Decades later a boy named Bill and his girlfriend Samantha found the myrs and helped them with their problems. This is the story of Bill and the Myrs.

Chapter 1

Well, for one thing, the Myrs that I know are friendly. Some are selfish, like Dark, the strongest of the Myrs. He can be gritty as well. My friends, Copper and Iron, are also Myrs but they are not selfish like Dark, and they are cousins, so sometimes they don't get along. Then there's my human girl friend, Sam, a young girl who is pretty, smart and funny. She also has magical powers that let her do a lot of things and she helps the Mechanical Myr, Krip, fix up damaged Myrs. Then, last is me, a fifteen year old boy with nothing other than a sword, a magical staff and a hot girl friend. I am brave no doubt, but sometimes I….

"Bill, who are you talking to?" asked Samantha.

"Uh… no one," I said.

"Well, when you are done come with Copper, Iron and I, and we will go get some food," she said.

Oh, one more thing, Myrs are robotic so they eat scraps of metal. Sam and I, on the other hand, are human so we eat meat and other stuff, and to find those things we have to hunt for them. Depending on what color Copper and Iron glow, they feed on a being's' mana so they are different than other Myrs.

"You coming babe?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I said.

Chapter 2

" _Are we there yet?"_ asked Copper.

"Nope," I said.

" _But my feet are killing me,"_ cried Copper.

"We will have them oiled when we get back," said Samantha. We kept moving on until we got to where we wanted. Then, when we got there, we saw it, a big horned buck just standing there drinking some water from the pond. Sam readied her bow and as the deer saw her, she fired the arrow and it hit the buck right in the forehead. It fell straight to the ground. We went over to get the meat and the pelt and Copper got the green energy from it.

" _Can we head back now?"_ asked Copper.

"Yes we can, Copper," said Sam.

"Wait a minute," I said, "where's Iron?"

"I thought he was with you," said Samantha.

"I thought he was with you," I said.

"Iron," we called out. "Iron," we called out again.

" _I'm over here!"_ yelled Iron.

"What are you doing, Iron?" asked Samantha.

" _Look what I found, it's a mountain goat and maybe it has some red energy,"_ said Iron.

"Uh, I would not go near dead things if I were you," I said.

" _Why not?"_ asked Iron.

"It could be a trap," said Samantha.

" _In the middle of the forest, where we are the only ones here, I don't think so,"_ said Iron. Then as he walked towards the goat he tripped over a vine and a big wall of plants pulled us up into it and trapped us.

"Great, thanks a lot Iron, now you got us tangled up in a plant wall," I said.

" _Sorry,"_ he said.

"Now what?" asked Samantha.

"Well, if Iron would have stayed with us we would not be in this mess now would we," I said.

" _I said sorry,"_ said Iron.

"Come on, Bill, be nice to Iron, you know he's just curious," said Samantha.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for being mean to you Iron," I said.

" _It's ok,"_ said Iron

"Now, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked

"Could you use your sword?" asked Samantha.

"Well, I could if it was not strapped to my back," I said.

"Oh, you're right," said Samantha.

"Any other ideas?" I asked.

"Well, this thing is made out of plants, right?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked

"Well, plants give off green mana, right?" she asked again.

"Yeah and?" I asked again.

"Well, if plants give off green mana, then Copper here can absorb it to weaken the wall so we can escape," said Samantha.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Could you do that for us, Copper?" I asked.

" _I could try,"_ he said.

"Then do it," we yelled.

" _Ok, ok. I'll do it,"_ said Copper. Then he touched the vines with his hands and started draining mana from the wall. The vines started turning brown and the flowers started to decay.

"It's working," said Samantha. The vines we were tangled in crumbled and we fell to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," said Samantha.

"Wait, why didn't we just use Iron's heat to burn the vines and escape?" I asked.

"Because we would have burned the whole forest down," said Samantha.

"Oh, good point," I said.

Chapter 3

We ran and ran for a long time until we stopped at a fork in the middle of the forest.

" _Which way?"_ asked Iron.

"I don't know, but hey, let's go this way," I said.

"Bill, I'm not so sure we should go that way," said Samantha.

"Why? What are you afraid of, wolves, ghosts, vampires, _ZOMBIES!?"_ I asked.

"No it's just… well look at Copper and Iron, they just wet themselves and now the whole forest is going to smell like gas. So please can we just head back to camp?" said Samantha.

"Oh, alright," I said. So we headed back to camp, but about halfway to the forest entrance, Sam stopped me.

"Bill," she said.

"Yeah babe," I said.

"We been walking and doing stuff a lot today and we haven't got to be alone together," said Samantha.

"Oh? Ok. Hey, Copper and Iron, you two know your way back to camp, right?" I asked.

" _Yeah,"_ said the both of them.

"Well, head back to camp and Samantha and I will be there soon," I said.

" _OK,"_ they said has they hurried off to camp.

Then Samantha and I ran off the other way laughing and holding hands, and we kept doing that until we got to our favorite tree. Carved on it was SW + BP. Next we leaned against the tree, put our arms around each other and started to kiss. It went on for about thirty minutes until we heard a noise.

We turned around and there was a wolf growling at us.

"Uh, Bill, do something," cried Samantha. The wolf looked at Samantha and it saw a bone sticking out of her pack. The wolf then sat on its bottom and had its tongue out and it was wagging its tail.

"What does he or she want?" asked Samantha.

"Well, it's a he because I can tell, and I think he wants that bone in your pack," I said.

"Oh, here you go Boy," said Samantha. It grabbed the bone and started chewing on it.

"Wow, he really likes the bone," said Samantha. Then the wolf got up and started growling at the tree over there.

"What is it, Boy?" I asked. Then a zombie came from behind the tree.

" _BRRR RAINS!_ " it yelled.

"Ah crap," I said.

"Well, do something, Bill," said Samantha. I drew my sword, but then an arrow came out of nowhere, hit the zombie in the head, and killed it.

"Got it!" yelled someone. A man came out of the tree tops and came down to talk to us.

"Well, it's nice to see other humans around here. I am John, John The Zombie Hunter, but you can just call me John," said John.

"Thanks, John," I said.

"No problem," he said, "but what are you two doing out here, anyway?"

"Well, we were out here hunting for food with our Myr friends, and then my girlfriend here and I went alone back here to do, well, you, know," I said.

"Ah, that's nice," said John.

"What are your guy's names?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Bill ,and this is Samantha," I said.

"Hi," said Samantha.

"Myrs you say? You know I haven't seen a Myr in person," said John. "Could you take me to one?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," I said. Then Copper and Iron came running towards us screaming.

" _Bill, Samantha, help! Come quick!"_ they yelled.

"…or they come to us," said Samantha.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fascinating," said John.

" _The camp; it was attacked!"_ said Copper.

"What!?" I said.

"By who?" asked Samantha.

" _Leaden and his plague Myrs,"_ said Iron.

"Well, let's run back to camp to see what the damage is," I said. We all quickly ran to the Myr camp and I hoped that everyone was OK.

When we got to the camp, we saw a horrifying sight. Tents were burning and there were scraps of metal everywhere. The camp leaders, Alpha and Omega, were standing outside their tent. We went over to see what we could do.

" _They torched our food supply and our tents,"_ said Omega.

" _They destroyed half of the army and took the females,"_

said Alpha.

"This place is a mess. Is there anything we could do?" asked John.

" _I don't know; this could take weeks to repair,"_ said Alpha.

Then Samantha began singing:

" _Oh, through this land we walk, oh, through this land we ride._

 _We live here all our lives._

 _So please be kind to it._

 _So don't be mean and don't destroy this forsaken land,_

 _and by god, please repair it, too."_

Then almost the whole area was fixed by the song, except for the scraps of metal that stayed where they were. It was amazing, I said to myself.

"Wow, how did you….," I said.

"My mother told me the song when she found out I had powers," said Samantha. "She said that it would heal any damaged thing."

" _Thank you human, but we still have to get the female's back,"_ said Alpha.

"We will handle that for you," I said.

" _Thank you,"_ said Omega.

Meanwhile….(at Leaden's mountain base)

" _What are you going to do with us, Leaden?"_ asked one of the female Myrs.

" _What am I going to do with you?"_ said Leaden. _"Well, I'm going to keep you here and you better be quiet. And if you do anything stupid you are going to end up like this,"_ he said. He pointed his hand at one of his plague Myrs and a beam came out of Leaden's hand. It hit the plague Myr and it became a pile of rusted metal scrap.

" _Understand?"_ said Leaden.

" _Yes,"_ said the female Myr in fright.

" _Good,"_ said Leaden.

As we cleaned up what the song did not, Dark came out of nowhere.

" _Whoa, it looks like a Steel Hellkite came through here,"_ he said.

" _Where were you when the camp was attacked?"_ asked Alpha.

" _It was attacked?"_ said Dark.

"Yes," we all said.

" _Well, I was not here, that's for sure. If you need me, I will be in the metal forest,"_ said Dark.

"What a # *&," said Samantha.

When we finished cleaning up the camp, Samantha pulled me behind a tent and we started kissing again. Then a nearby volcano erupted and our wolf, who we named Phil, started barking.

" _Oh, it looks like Leaden is planning some nasty things up there,"_ said Iron.

Chapter 4

Samantha and I rounded up the rest of the Myrs to have a meeting.

"Gentlemen, my fellow Myrs," I said, "I may not be a Myr, but I do know one thing...We are tired of that bastard, Leaden, destroying our things and your people...And tonight he will die."

"We have made a plan to sneak into his mountain base and destroy that son of a...," said Samantha.

"We will destroy Leaden and bring peace to the Myrs," I said.

"Now, who's with me?!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" yelled the Myrs.

Then I began to sing:

 _We will destroy that bastard; he will die by our swords and arrows._

 _We are tired of his wrath so we will destroy him with our own._

 _We will not suffer, we will not surrender, we will succeed and fight our way through his Plague Myrs._

 _We will not die, nor be destroyed_

After I was done singing, Krip the golden mechanical Myr came over and gave me a sword and he said, " _Here, take this. It's made out of the Myrs I could not repair_."

"Thanks," I said.

" _It has magical properties,"_ said Krip.

I looked at the sword; it had a shiny metal blade with a black leather grip and it was glowing.

"Awesome," I said.

We rounded up the Myrs again to discuss the plan.

"Listen up everyone, Bill is about to discuss the plan, so shhh," said John.

"Ok, here is how it goes," I said. "John's squad will move in from the east, Alpha and Omega's from the south, Samantha and mine from the North and the rest of you will come in from the west."

"Do we agree?" I asked.

"Yes," said all.

"Good, now let's move out," I said.

Like the plan said,the groups moved in from their locations towards Leaden's mountain base.

" _They will be waiting for us, you know,"_ said Copper.

"Yeah, but, we have an army of Myrs and Leaden has ten or fifteen guards," I said.

When we got to the entrance there where two plague Myrs guarding the door.

" _Charge!"_ I yelled. We broke through the door and killed everything in our path until we got to Leaden.

"Leaden," I yelled, "come down here and face me, you bastard!"

" _Why should I?"_ he said. _"You're just a weak human."_

"You will regret saying that!" I said

" _Will I?"_ said Laden

"You seem to not care about your own kind," said John. "And for that you must die." He jumped at leaden with his weapon.

"John wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. Leaden shot his beam at John. All that was left of John was a skeleton.

"Nooooo!" I yelled. "You are going to pay for that you son of a bitch!"

I leaped at Leaden with my sword. He shot his beam at me, but I blocked it with my sword. We battled for about an hour.

" _That's enough,"_ he said. _"You will all die and get eaten by my mighty pet Steel Hellkite."_

A steel dragon came out of nowhere. It was huge, it was something I have never seen before.

"Ah shit!" I said.

" _Yes, sick'em boy,"_ said Leaden.

The Dragon pounded us with its fireballs and tail. Then it slammed Iron into the lava.

" _Oh it looks like your friend Iran is not coming up from that one,"_ said Leaden.

" _Not so fast, Leaden,"_ said Iron.

" _What!?"_ yelled Leaden.

" _You seem to have forgotten something, I live off red mana, lava contains red mana so your dragon just made me stronger,"_ said Iron.

"Yes!" I said to myself.

" _Now Leaden, YOU WILL DIE,"_ said Iron.

Then Iron shot a red beam out of his hand at the dragon, and it came down and hit the ledge that Leaden was standing on, and they both came crashing down as Leaden screamed, " _You haven't heard the last of meeeeeeeee_!"

They crashed into the lava and they were never seen again.

Or so they thought...

The End


End file.
